Resident Evil: Final Destination
by Mikhail Victor
Summary: Jason Storm wakes up to the sight of zomies roaming the street, can he survive long enough until the army comes in to save him, or is he going to have to take matters into his own hands. I added the last chapter to my story so please R/R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Resident Evil: Final Destination  
  
Jason Storm was 18 and had had a hard life ever since he was born, both his parents were heavy drug addicts, they stayed out till all hours of the night partying and getting high. Jason basicaly provided for himself, working wherever he could get money so he could eat. But Jason was instore for a night of living hell, when Umbrella waltzed into the town of Forest Acres. Jason had gotten in a fight with his dad the night before when he found him in his room trying to steal his money out of his nightstand. Jason took his bookbag and filled it with clothes, and took all the money he had earned and walked out of the house, his parents told him to never come back.  
Jason never intended on coming back to that hell hole of a home, he would rather live out on the streets providing for himself, like he had done to begin with his entire life. It was 10:00 at night and Jason was getting tired he would need to find a place to sleep, he found a $20 a night hotel downtown. He walked in and asked the guy at the front desk if he could get a room for the night, the guy handed him a key and told him to pay in advance, Jason handed the guy a 20 and walked out of the office and down the walkway to his room. He unlocked the door and walked into the room, it wasn't the nicest place he had ever seen, but it would have to do for the night. He layed his backpack down on the chair by the door and fell onto the bed and fell asleep.  
Jason woke up to the sound of a loud crash, he looked at the clock beside his bed and saw that it was 5:00 AM. He got up and walked over to the door and opened it, he saw to cars that had hit head on in the middle of the road, he grabbed his bookbag and walked out of the room. He strangley noticed that there was nobody walking walking down the sidewalk and that there were no cars in the street besides the two that had just wrecked. Jason walked down to the office and rang the little bell sitting on the desk he was going to tell the guy to call te police, he waited a couple of seconds but nobody came to the desk, he walked around the desk and saw the legs of somebody behind the desk. He walked behind the desk and saw the most hideous sight in his life, the guy he had talk to yesterday was laying on the floor with his throat ripped out and his body had been mutilated.   
Jason quickly ran back outside and saw that the cars had caught on fire, he saw that the person that was in thefirst car was out and walking around on fire. The only poblem was that the person wasn't running around screaming, but just walking around aimlessly feeling no pain what so ever. Jason ran back in and went behind the desk looking for the phone he found it and picked it up to dial the police, but the line was dead, all the lines were dead. Jason noticed a .40 S&W laying on the ground by the dead desk clerk, he picked it up and looked in the desk joir and found a box of fifty rounds for the .40 S&W, he slid the box in his bookbag and started to walk back to the front door, all of a sudden the desk clerk came to life and grabbed Jason's ankle.  
Jason tried to pull his ankle free, but the dead clerk had a firm grip on it, Jason pointed the .40 S&W at the clerk's head and fired a round that ripped through the clerks skull killing him instantly. Jason quickly ran to the front door only to be met with the zombie from outside banging on the glass, he quickly fired another round into the zombies chest and set it stumbling back. Jason kicked the door open and knocked the zombie down, he quickly ran out the door and down the street, he almost ran into a group of five zombies that were wandering down the street close to where he was. He ran into a convinence store and locked the door behind him, the zombies soon followed knocking on the glass trying to get in. Jason was trapped in the convience store with no where to go, the back door led to an alley way that was being blocked by a shutter that was jammed shut, and there was no way of getting it open.  
The one good thing about the convinent store was that he windows were barred so the zombies couldn't get through. He went over to the TV and turned it on, all the channels were a news flash about the small town of Forest Acres being overrun by the former population of the town that had mysteriously turned into the undead and and were roaming the streets killing helpless people trying to escape. The news reporter said that the army had beem called in to clear out the small town and return it back to somewhat of a normal town. While Jason was listening to the news he heard a loud explosion and went over to the door that he had barred shut to see what had happened. The hardware store across the road had some how caught on fire and blew up the propane tank that was right beside it destroying a good portion of the store. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jason went back over to the tv and saw footage of the army right outside of the city limits, a reporter was talking to one of the soliders in command, the solider said that road blocks had been set up at every entrance and exit to the town, making sure none of the zombies could get out. And no pedestrians were to wonder into the town. The solider said that squads would be sent in to look for any survivors, and kill any of the undead that were wondering the streets. Jason hoped that they would arrive soon or he was going to go crazy. Jason wondered around the convinent store looking for something to eat, he picked up a pack of hotdogs and turned on the roller oven. He threw two of the hotdogs on the roller oven and turned the timer to 10 mintues like the instructions said.  
He went and found a pack of rolls and took some packets of ketchup and mustard from behind the concession counter. He went back over to the tv and saw the soliders being loaded into hummers and driven to the entrances of the town. It would be a while before they got to where he was located, seeing as how he was almost directly in the middle of town. He went and opened up a door leading to a back room, he saw the edge of a trap door under a rug on the floor in the storage closet. He pulled the rug back and lifted the handle to the trap door, he lifted it up and saw a small switch on the side of the entrance, he flipped the switch and lights came on in the small room below.  
He climbed down the steep stairs and looked at the small living quarters the owner of the store had made up. He noticed a large chest sitting up against the wall by the bed, he went over and sat on the bed, he pulled the chest over infront of him and pulled open the top. Inside were some army fatigues along with a camo shirt and ammo vest, he pulled out the fatigues, shirt, and ammo vest and layed them on the bed. They looked about the same size he wore, so he changed out of his old ragged clothes and changed into the fatigues and camo shirt along with the combat boots. He noticed a piece of plywood laying on the bottom of the chest, he pulled up the plywood and found an M16, along with a military issue Colt 45.   
There were boxes of bullets for both the colt and the M16 along with four grenades, the guns came with ten clips for the 45, and eight, thirty round clips for the M16. He pulled out the boxes of ammo and threw them on the bed, he took out the clips one by one and loaded them putting them in the ammo vest as he was finished. The left over bullets he put in the side pockets on his fatigues and buttoned the pockets up so they wouldn't fall out if he fell or tripped. He picked up the M16 and popped a clip into the hand grip, he then picked up the 45 and loaded a clip and put the 45 into the holster that was built into the ammo vest. He put all his gear on and climbed up the stairs back into the store, he looked over at the oven and saw that his hotdogs had burnt to a crisp and weren't even worth trying to eat.  
He pulled open one of the freezers and took out an enery drink popped the top and started drinking it, he found some deli sandwiches that were in another freezer and pulled out a club sandwich and went back over to the TV and started eating. There was a camera man traveling with one of the hummers driving down one of the roads of Forest Acres, the camera man was recording footage of the turret gunner, gunning down hordes of zombies walking the streets aimlessly looking for some human flesh to eat. In no time at all the floor of the hummer was covered in empty shells from the machine gun, the gunner had to stop firing and reload the ammo case before he could continue mowing the zombies down. The camera man continued filming the massacre when all of a sudden the hummer came to a complete stop, he stood up in the hummer and pointed the camera at the front, the camera started shaking as the man saw an endless crowd of zombies coming down the street. The camera man continued filming as all the soliders in the hummer layed fire upon the crowd of zombies, the driver tried to turn around and go the other way, but the hummer had been surrounded by zombies.  
The men had no chance of putting up a fight, the zombies quickly overrun the hummer and ate all the soliders alive, Jason couldn't believe his eyes as the camera had fallen on the roof of the hummer and was still filming the gruesome scene of the zombies mutilating the bodies of the dead soliders. Jason quickly shut off the TV and went over to the door, the zombies that were earlier banging on the door, had wondered off in search of an easier supply of food, Jaosn pulled up the bar and slowly opened the door. He pulled out the Colt 45 not knowing what to expect, the coast was clear, except for a few stray zombies wondering the streets, Jason was free to roam the streets while still being cautious. Jason pulled back the slide on the 45 loading a round into the chamber, slowly walking down the street Jason heard gunshots a little ways down the street. He took off into a sprint and saw a solider up the road firing at a group of zombies, he was hurt and laying on the ground firing his handgun, Jason pulled his M16 from around his shopulder.  
Putting the M16 on full auto Jason let loose on the trigger and mowed down the zombies trying to attack the solider, after the clip ran dry, all the zombies were dead on the ground. Jason walked over to the downed solider and helped him to his feet, he had twisted his ankle but was able to walk. Jason ejected the empty clip from the M16, and loaded a new one into the grip of the gun. The solider asked Jason what group he was with, Jason said he wasn't in the army, but just a civillian trying to fight for his life and get out of town alive. Jason asked the solider what his name was, the solider told him Private Michael Johnson. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jason asked the solider how he had gotten seperated from his group, Mike told him that a massive group of zombies attacked him and his group and slaughtered them. He got away but, used all his grenades in the process, Jason told Mike they needed to stick together if they would have any chance of surviving. Mike agreed and told Jason that there was a Hummer a ways back where the news guy and another group of soliders had been killed by the zombies. Jason told Mike that he had saw the whole thing, Mike said he saw it on TV too, and that is why he was sent out here, they both started back down the road towards the Hummer, it was about a miles jog. Along the way they met up with a couple of zombies and some zombie dogs, but a few bullets took care of the problem, and they got to the Hummer in no time at all. The mutilated bodies of the soliders were still laying by the hummer and in the back.  
Jason told Mike he was going to have to drive, because he had no idea how to drive a stick shift, Mike told him fine and showed him how to work the heavy machine gun sitting on the turret, they pulled the dead bodies out of the hummer and laid them on the ground. Mike got in and cranked up the Hummer and they both started their drive back to the city limits. They hadn't even gotten a mile down the road when one of the barricades blocking the road was busted down and zombie after zombie came pouring out from behind the downed barricade. Jason pulled the slide back on the machine gun and unloaded on the group of zombies infront of the Hummer, zombie after zombie was ripped to shreads by the bullets and in no time Jason had cleared a path to get through the barricade. After getting through the destroyed barricade, Jason loaded another belt of ammo into the gun and hooked the ammo box onto the side of the turret.  
Time went by and things were getting to quiet, They had spotted a zombie, except for the dead ones on the side of the road. They were starting to get paranoid wondering where all the zombies had gone to, they soon found out there worst nightmare come true, the whole center of town was flooded with zombies. There was no other way to the city limits but through town square, Jason told Mike they were going to have to go to the roof tops if they were going to get out of the city. Jason pulled the machinegun off the turret along with two belts off ammo he wrapped over one shoulder and let fall to his side. Mike loaded up on ammo and grenades that were left in the Hummer, they walked into the tall hotel building where they could get to the roof tops of the town.  
Jason led the way with the machinegun with Jason trailing behind with both 45.s, one from Jason and his. Jason used the barrell of the gun to push open the door and kept his finger on the trigger ready to take anything down that wasn't normal. They wandered into the lobby where the desk clerk was sprawled on the desk with his clothes torn, and his throat ripped out and body all bloody and mutilated. Jason walked over to the desk clerk and saw that his eyes had been torn out and eaten, his face had pieces of flesh and meat missing, there was no way to tell who the one was. Jason walked over to the elevator doors and pushed the button, nothing happened so the elevator generator must have gone out.  
Jason told Mike they were going to have to take the twenty flights of stairs up to the roof. Jason went over to the door leading to the stairs, he opened the door and nearly stepped on a corpse that was laying right near the door. Jason quickly jumped over the corpse, and Mike quickly followed, they made there way up the stairs to the second floor. Jason and Mike walked through the second floor door and started walking down the hall, they heard a scratching noise from around the corner. Jason slowly stuck his head around the corner not knowing what to expect, he saw a 5ft. creature that look like a reptile with long sharp claws covered in blood.  
He noticed a zombie laying on the ground by the reptile, it had been completely decapitated by the creature. Jason turned around and looked at Mike, Mike went and stuck his head around the corner, Mike jerked his head back around and looked at Jason. Jason walked around the corner and stood fifteen feet away from the Hunter, Jason pulled up the Machine Gun and let loose on the trigger. The Hunter walk the wall and dodged the barrage of bullets and came straight at Jason with his arm extended ready to decapitate him. Jason ducked just as the claw swiped over his head, the Hunter slid to a stop infront of Mike who pulled out both of the handguns and unloaded on the Hunter, the Hunter fell to the ground with a loud screech and laid dead on the floor in a pool of blood. 


	4. Ch4

Mike Reloaded both the handguns and walked around the corner where Jason was on one knee with a slow stream of blood running down the middle of his face. Jason told Mike the Hunter's claw caught the very top of his head and opened up a small gash. Jason and Mike continued up the stairs going floor by floor until they reached the last floor before the roof. There was body after body laying all over the hall, both zombie and human corpses, there was a pack of five Hunters that were roaming the hall. Jason loaded a belt into the machine gun and pulled back the hammer, the first round loaded into the chamber.  
Jason stepped from the corner and stood face to face with the pack of Hunters, Jason aimed the machine gun at the pack of Hunters. He let loose on the trigger and mowed down the pack of Hunters spraying blood all over the walls, ceiling, and floor. He was sprayed in a shower of blood from and exploding Hunter corpse, drenched from head to toe. Mike came around the corner and saw te grotesque scene infront of him, Jason just stood there with a blank look on his face, Mike asked him what was wrong. Jason told him he was going to have to walk around in this crap for the rest of the time.  
Mike looked at Jason and shook his head, they both started walking to the end of the hall and up the last flight of stairs to the roof. Mike was walking infront of Jason and saw a shiny object come from around the corner, next thing he knew Mike stopped dead in his tracks and a claw impaled him through the chest. Jason quickly jumped back and saw the hunter jump from around the corner and went into a mad dash coming toward Jason, Jason tried to shoot the Hunter but he was too quick for him and jumped over Jason's head and landed right behind him. Jason dove foward doing a front roll dropping the machine gun and grabbing both the handguns and turning around just in time to see the Hunter jump down on top of him. Jason put his foot on the Hunter's stomach to keep him from falling on top of Jason, Jason pointed both the 45.s up at the Hunter and unloaded both clips into it.  
The hunter fell to the ground and died in a pool of its own blood, Jason got up and walked over to Mike's body, Mike was barely alive and Jason could hear his breathing getting shallower. Jason kneeled down on one knee beside Mike's body, and watched as he breathed his last breath. Jason picked up both the handguns up off the floor and took the ammo that Mike had on him and put it in his pockets, he took the M16 and slung it around his shoulder. Jason went and picked up the machine gun and walked through the door to the roof, when he got up on the roof he saw two men in what look to be Black full body wet suits. They were carrying Mp5s and were walking to the edge of the roof, they turned and saw Jason standing in the door way, they raised there weapons and fired at Jason, Jason ducked back into the stairwell while the men fired there weapons, when they stopped to reload, Jason jumped through the door and wipped out both handguns.  
He fired both guns at the men, killing them in a few shots each, they fell to the ground and turned into a puddle of green ooze, and then evaporated into thin air. Jason couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the men disappear into thin air, he slowly walked onto the roof not knowing what to expect, but kept on his toes waiting for something to happen. He slowly walked over to the edge of the roof to see how far it was down, he looked over the side and instantly became dizzy. He stepped back got a running start and jumped from the apartment roof over to the next roof, as soon as he landed the roof collapsed under his feet and he fell through the roof and onto a couch. He slowly got up off the couch and looked around to see where he was, he saw that he had landed in a living room, the family was nowhere in site, probably either left town before the disaster, or died trying to escape.  
Jason walked over to the front door and undid all the locks and stepped out into the hallway, there were no monsters or people in site. So good for a change Jason thought to himself, but it didn't last long as someone came running down the hall toward Jason, he lifted the machine gun as the person ran by, not long after a dog ran down the hall after the person but switched its attention over to Jason and ran straight for him. Jaosn lifted the machine gun and pulled the trigger, one bullet came out of the barrell and hit the dog dead center in the middle of the head. The dog fell to the ground not a foot from where Jason was standing, Jason looked at the dog and saw that all but a little of the skin had rotted off and the ribcage was all that was holding the internal organs in place. Jason ran over to the elevator and pressed the recall button, the elevator made a small dinging sound, and the doors opened, but there was no elevator.  
Jason looked down the long elevator shaft into the darkness and pulled out his flashlight and shined it down the shaft, he could barely see the elevator at the bottom floor all smashed to pieces. He put on some gloves from his pocket and grabbed onto the ladder on the side of the shaft, he climbed down the ladder to the first floor door, he push the trip switch and the doors opened. He jumped through the door and down to the first floor, he immediatley looked around the room and saw all the mutilated bodies of some of the city folk that had lived in the apartment complex. He noticed a zombie chowing down on a dead body over by the entrance door, he lifted the machine gun and pulled the trigger, the last bullets he had left flew out of the barrell and hit the zombie dead on ripping it to shreds and blowing its head off. 


	5. Ch5

Jason threw down the empty machine gun and grabbed the M16 from around his shoulder, he checked the clip to see how much ammo was left in it, it was full, so he popped it back into the gun. He walked over to the entrance of the complex and out the doors, he noticed across the street a gun shop, that was his first order of business to get some new weapons. He ran across the street and up to the door it was unlocked, he walked in and saw the cases full of different guns, he noticed a huge safe in the middle of the store. It needed a keycard and a four didgit code to unlock it, but Jason had no idea where they were, he walked in the back and was met with gunfire, he duck behind a desk and told whoever it was to stop shooting. Then there came a human voice asking whoever was there to show themselves, Jason told them only if they would stop shooting, the voice agreed and Jason came from behind the desk and so did the man who was shooting.   
The man had a several small cuts and bruises from people trying to steal from the store, Jason asked the man why he was shooting at him. The man said he didn't know if he was human or not and wasn't going to wait to find out, but the man said he was sorry for shooting at him, Jason asked the man if he knew how to get into the safe in the front of the store. The man tossed Jason a keycard and told him the code was written on the back of the card, Jaosn asked the man to come out front, he and Jaosn walked over to the safe. Jason slid the keycard into the reader, and then punched in the four digit code, the locks to the safe released and and the door flew open, inside was a Custom 50. Desert Eagle, with a counter weight to cut down on recoil, and ten eight round clips. A Mp5 with laser and scope and extra long clips holding fiftyrounds each, and finally a 12 gauge Tech shotgun with a tenround chamber under the barrell, and a longer stock to cut back on recoil.  
The ten clips for the Desert Eagle were loaded with cop killer bullets, and the clips for the Mp5 were loaded with hollow point 9mm rounds, and the shotgun shells were 12 gauge buckshot with extra powder and more pellets. Before loading up the Gunshop owner tossed Jason a clean set of Camo pants, a shirt, and a bullet proof vest and told him he could change in the back room. The vest had a built in holster for the Desert Eagle, and a holder for the shotgun on the back of the vest, the Mp5 would have to be carried, as for the ammo the owner grabbed a bag with seperate compartments and threw all the ammo in the bag. Jason thanked the man and told the shop owner to come with him, the man said he wasn't going to leave the town where he had lived all of his life, even if he was going to die, he would go down fighting. Jason thanked the man again and ran out the door and toward the city limits, he took out his map and checked to see where he was, and looked for the quickest way out of the city.  
Jason noticed a motorcycle laying out in the middle of the road, he picked it up and looked around for the keys, he then noticed that a key had been broken off in the ignition. When Jason's dad wasn't drunk he had taught Jason how to hot wire cars, and motorcycles, so this wasn't a problem for Jason not to say the least. Jason pulled the wire's from the ignition and twisted two of the wires together, the engine turned over and started up, he looked at the gas gauge and saw that the bike was near empty. He looked at the map and saw that there was a gas station on the route he was taking out of the city, it was a ways down the road, but hopefully there was enough gas to last until then. Jason got on the bike switched into first gear, and started down the road, Jason was cruising along down the road when out of nowhere zombies started floodind out of the alleyways filling the street.  
Jason grabbed the Mp5 and pulled back the hammer, pulling the trigger a stream of bullets slammed into the zombies, slowly zombie after zombie started going down making a path through the horde of oncoming zombies. Jason popped a wheely on the dirt bike and slammed into the last zombie in his path, it flew back and Jason almost lost control of the bike and flipped over, but he held onto the handle bars tight and regained control of the speeding bike and flew down the road. Coming to a screeching halt infront of a gas pump, Jaosn screwed off the top to the bike's tank and started filling it with as much gas as he could get in it. After screwing the cap back on he jumped on the bike and sped off down the road toward the city limits, it was only about another hours drive from the gas station but he could make it on the tank of gas, and he had plenty of ammo to last him. 


	6. Ch6

Jason flew down the road speeding like a mad man trying to get to his Final Destination, but there was still alot of ground to cover before he was able to reach freedom. Jason thought he was home free but all of a sudden out of nowhere a giant figure came out of the sky and landed right infront of Jason's bike bringing him to a sudden halt and throwing him from his bike. Jason slid across the pavement tearing a hole in the side of his pants and cutting his leg all to hell, slowly, and painfully Jason got to his feet and pulled out his shoutgun. Loading a shell into the chamber, Jason fired the shell but to no avel, the blast did no damage to the seven foot monster. Jason unloaded all the shells he had in the shotgun, but still it did no damage to the monster, but merely scratched the trench coat he was wearing. Jason put his shotgun away and pulled out the Custom Desert Eagle and fired off a round, the bullet hit the monster and made him stumble back, Jason unloaded the rest of the clip into the monster and brought it down to one knee.  
Jason quickly grabbed his bike started it up and sped down the road and out of site, the monster stood up and jumped into the air, and back onto the rooftops. Jason noticed his bike was loosing gas and looked down and saw that the gas line had been torn in the wreck, he didn't have much time left, and guickly switched into fifth gear and got up to top speed. He looked at his gas gauge and saw that he was nearing empty, he poured on the throttle and went as fast as he could down the road, soon after the engine started knocking off and finally just shut off, the bike came to an abrupt halt and Jaosn was forced to walk on his banged up leg. He reloaded his Desert Eagle and put it back in the holster, he then pulled out his shotgun and reloaded it, finally pulling out his Mp5 he loaded in a fresh clip, he pulled back the slide and held it by his side. Slowly starting his walk down the street to the city limits, time seem to pass by slowly when there was nothing to kill to pass the time, he hadn't seen a monster eversince he fought that giant that screwed up his bike.  
Then it happened, the giant jumped from the rooftops, he had something in his hand, it was a freaking rocket launcher, he aimed the rocket launcher at Jason and fired a rocket, Jason was barely able to duck the rocket, and felt the heat from the tail of the rocket burn his neck. Jason pulled out his Mp5 and aimed it at the Rocket Launcher and started firing, the bullets bounched off the launcher until they hit the barrell and detonated the rocket inside blowing up the launcher and severely hurting the monster. The monster was knocked out and thrown to the ground by the blast from the explosion, Jason walked over to the monster and looked at its face, it was all scared and both his eyes were solid white, and stitches went down the middle of his face keeping the gapping scar on his head closed up. Jason kept staring at the monster when it opened its eyes and starred straight at Jason, the monster grabbed Jason by the throat and picked him up off the ground, Jason quickly grabbed a grenade off his vest and shoved it in the monsters mouth. The monster dropped Jason and pulled the grenade out of its mouth and threw it down the road before it exploded, Jason was freaked out by the monster's actions and went off into a sprint down the road, he was met by a group of zombies walking down the middle f the road straight at him.   
Jason turned to see the monster charging at him, Jason ran straight for the crowd of zombies with his Mp5 blazing, mutilating anything in the path of the bullets, the zombies fell one by one and Jason cleared a path through the crowd. The monster behind him was still charging toward him at a fast pace, part of the monsters trench coat was blown off in the rocket explosion and his body was exposed, Jason instantly started shooting at the exposed body and bullet after bullet entered and exited the monster's shoulder. The monster roared in pain and charged at Jason, he whiped out the Desert Eagle and unloaded into the monster's shouler, bloody chunk by bloody chunk was blown off the monsters shoulder until their was no shoulder left at all. The monster roared in pain and fell to the ground, Jason instantly started running down the road while he reloaded the Mp5, and the Desert Eagle, he pulled back the hammer and put the Desert Eagle back into his houlster and pulled the slide back on the Mp5. Jason had lost alot of blood from the gapping wound in his leg and he was getting dizzy, he started slowing down but he snapped to and kept running as fast as he could, an army of zombies crowded the road ahead of him, there was no way he could get past them all.  
He couldn't go back the other way because the monster surely wasn't dead but surely pissed off to hell, Jason thought it was the end for him when he heard the sound of helicopter blades off in the distance. Then he saw it, an army huey landed close to Jason and the two men manning the machine guns layed down fire on the horde of zombies. Jason jumped in the chopper and it took off into the night sky toward the city limits where the army was stationed, the helicopter landed on a helipad and the men inside took Jason to the medical tent, there they sewed him up and gave him some more clothes to wear. A solider came into the medical tent and told one of the soliders that was getting stiched up, that reports of a group of civilians were trapped in an run down wharehouse, zombies are trying to get in and kill the civilians. The solider was finished getting stiched up and asked Jason thinkng he was a solider to come and assist them with the new mission, they were to report to the weapons bunker to get their new guns, Jason quickly got up and followed the solider to the weapons bunker and walked inside.   
There were racks lined with handguns, machineguns, and tactical shotguns, Jason walked over to the machinegun rack and looked at the assortment of different machineguns the army bunker had. He found nothing intresting and asked the solider that was in the medical tent where they had put his weapons he came in with. The solider told him to go to the front of the bunker and ask the guy sitting at the desk where they were, Jason walked up to the desk and asked the solider if he had been brought a Desert Eagle recently, the guy said yes and opened up a box with guns laying in it and picked up the Desert Eagle. Jason took the gun and asked for the clips that were with it, the man handed him the six remaining clips that were with the gun, Jason slid the clips into a holder around his leg and pulled the slide back on the gun and put the holster on. Jason walked over to the solider and asked him if he found what he was looking for, Jason nodded and the solider told the recruits to chose there weapons and head to the chopper at the heliport. 


	7. Ch7

Jason along with the other recruits loaded onto the chopper and lifted off toward the run down wharehouse where the civilians were trapped in by the zombies outside. The chopper flew through the night sky, the soliders sat there quietly and looked over there weapons to pass the time until they arrived at the wharehouse, Jaosn sat by the machinegun turret and looked at the desolate town that was once his home. He wouldn't miss the town since it was where all the shit in his life had happened, and he definatley didn't want to see his parents again since they had made his life a living hell to start with. The chopper was nearing the wharehouse, and the men were getting ready to depart the chopper, Jason took the M60 off the turret and grabbed the chain of bullets out of the box, and drapped them over his arm. The wharehouse was a quarter mile due west and the chopper couldn't land near the wharehouse do to heavy amounts of zombies, the head solider told the men to stay in a tight group and not wander off.  
They started off toward the wharehouse while mowing down zombie after zombie along the way, Jason hadn't fired a shot off because he was the last in line. They were coming up on the wharehouse and zombies flooded the streets ahead and the soliders formed a line in the street and opened fire on the oncoming hordes, the soliders fired round after round at the zombies slowly taking them down one by one, they were starting to run low on ammo from the endless amount of zombies coming at them. While the men were reloading Jason took out his Desert Eagle and started picking off zombie after zombie, the bullets exploded on impact decapitating the zombies one by one. Jaosn ejected the empty clip and loaded a full one into the gun and started firing again, by this time the other soliders had joined in and the slaughter had resumed again, Jason fired off shot after shot empty all but one of his clips. He loaded the last clip into the Desert Eagle and put it back into the holster and went back to the M60, there were to many zombies and the soliders were forced to pull back and find another way around to the wharehouse, they ad wasted almost all there ammo on the zombies and a few of the soliders were completely out of ammo, beside there sidearms which they only had a few clips for.  
Jason still had plenty of rounds for his M60 and the one clip left in his Desert Eagle, he and the other soliders ran down an alley trying to get around to the wharehouse. They got to the end of the alley and found the back door to the wharehouse, it was barred shut, one of the soliders took out a small block of C4 along with a detonator and stuck it to the door, he took out a remote detonator and told everyone to get behind the corner. He walked around the corner and flipped the switch, the C4 blew up and the door blew apart, the soliders walked in and saw the civilians mutilated and torn apart. Jason looked at the horid sight and shook his head, he noticed two of the people looked like his parents, he walked over to the two bodies and took a closer look, there faces were pretty torn up but he could see they were his parents. His facial expressions never changed, and he showed no sign of sadness or remorse, he was glad to see his parents dead on the floor, they deserved all the pain they went through, for making his life a living hell.  
Jason and the other soliders were about to leave the wharehouse when a figure came crashing through the roof, Jason dived out of the way before he was smashed by the thing, Jason turned and looked at the creature, he knew it all to well. It was the monster he had fought so many times on the streets before he was rescued, it had grown a new arm since there last encounter, and it was looking to get some rvenge on Jason for taking its other arm. Jason pointed the M60 at the monster and pulled the trigger, the gun jammed and no bullet came out, the monster charged at Jason but was met with a barrage of bullets from the soliders handguns, the monster immediately took his attention off of Jason and ran toward the soliders. The monster punched one of the soliders in the face caving it in and killing him instantly, another solider was picked up by his throat and then had his head ripped off, and the last solider had his chest caved in when the monster stepped on him. The only people left was Jason and the solider he met in the medical tent, Jason wipped out his Desert Eagle and fired a round into the monster's back, the monster turned around and started after Jason, he continued firing and let the last round hit the monster dead in the eye.  
The monster roared in pain from the bullet, Jason quickly picked up the M60 and pulled the trigger, a stream of bullets slammed into the monster knocking it back, Jason continued firing, the monster kept falling back and fell into a pile of propane tanks. Jason aimed at the propane tanks and shot a round into the tank nearest to the monster, the tank exploded and engulfed the monster in a storm of fire, burning alive the monster walked toward Jason, Jaosn continued firing at the monster keeping it at bay until he finally ran out of bullets. The monster was down on one knee and wasn't getting up, Jason asked the solider to throw him a block of C4 with a detonator, the solider tossed the C4, and detonator to Jason, he jammed the detonator in the C4 and threw it at the monster, he told the solider to blow up the C4. The solider flipped the switch and the C4 blew up under the monster blowing the monster into pieces, Jason and the last solider radioed for the chopper to come pick them up infront of the Wharehouse. The solider told Jason he was going to get a medal of honor for this, Jason then told the solider he wasn't even in the army, just a civilian that fought for his life and won the battle. 


End file.
